Kita selamanya
by edogawaAi
Summary: shinichi dan shiho menyatakan perasaan mereka masing masing,apa yang terjadi terhadap mereka berikutnya?YUK MARI CHAP2.,warning :gaje,mungkin ooc,ada typo kali,dsb
1. Chapter 1

**cerita pertama saya di fanfic ini,semoga ada yang ngerespon,amiiiieeen**.**maaf kalau OOC GAJE DLL**

**Summary: **

**PAIRING: SHINICHI X SHIHO**

**Disclaimer:Aoayama Gosho**

* * *

**Shinichi dan Shiho,mereka adalah dua siswa siswi cerdas smp teitan yang berada di jepang dan tinggal di kota beika,shinichi yang sedang menyukai shiho yang dia lindungi dari organisasi hitam itu takut menyatakan perasaanya yang sebenarnya kepada shiho karena takut itu akan menghancurkan ikatan persahabatan mereka,dan memilih mencintai Ran yang juga dia sukai, tetapi itu semua hancur ketika Ran berpacaran Dengan eisuke hondo,dan untungnya Shiho menenangkan dirinya.  
**

**'saat malam minggu**

**shinichi sekarang sedang berada di taman kota beika dia duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada ditaman kota beika itu,tak jauh dari taman kota beika,terlihat shiho sedang berjalan pulang dari mall sendirian tanpa disadari shinichi.**

**saat shiho sedang jalan pulang dari mall, shiho melewati taman kota beika dan melihat shinichi duduk sendiri,entah kenapa shiho ingin mendatangi detektif akhirnya shiho memilih untuk mendatangi detektif itu dan memasuki taman kota beika.**

**"kudo-kun?"kata shiho memanggil shinichi saat dia sudah mendekati shinichi**

**"yo shiho?"katanya sambil melihat shiho**

**terlihat pandangan keputus asaan diwajah shinichi saat shiho melihat wajah shinich. **

**"bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?"**

**"silahkan..."**

**"sedang apa kau disini kudo-kun?"tanya shiho**

**"sedang merenung mungkin..."kata shinichi dengan lembut **

**"apakah kau masih memikirkan mouri-san?"tanya shiho**

**"yah sepertinya begitu"jawabnya**

**"aku mengerti perasaanmu kudo-kun"kata shiho ikut merenung.**

**hening menyelimuti mereka yang sedang berada di taman kota beika yang dingin dan sudah sepi karena memang sudah terdengar suara hewan hewan kecil dan suara mobil yang melewati jalanan sekitar taman kota beika**

**"shiho...kau memang perempuan yang misterius,kau selalu bersikap dingin,selalu berkata sarkastik,manja dan lain lain,tetapi kau selalu datang di saat yang tepat,saat aku sedang kesulitan di tengah penyelidikan kata katamu selalu membawaku ke tahap akhir penyelidikan,dan yang terpenting kau selalu ada di saat aku sedang sedih,dan itu lah mengapa aku selalu menipu perasaanku kepadamu dan tetap bersikeras mencintai Ran,walaupun sekarang Ran sudah saatnya aku memberi tahukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu,sebelum semuanya terlambat..."pikir shinichi sambil menatap shiho**

**saat shiho sedang asyik melihat ke arah langit dengan tersenyum,shinichi menatap shiho,shiho terlihat sangat cantik malam itu ditatapannya,bermandikan cahaya bulan dan matanya yang indah,membuat hati shinichi saat itulah shinichi memecahkan keheningan yang ada di antara mereka.**

**"hei shiho,apakah kau tau?"kata shinichi ,sontak shiho menolehkan pandangannya untuk melihat detektif itu.**

**"aku merasa terselamatkan saat melihat kau duduk disampingku dan tersenyum seperti itu"kata shinichi sambil melihat ke arah langit.**

**"apa maksudmu kudo-kun?"sambil menatap wajah detektif itu dengan tatapan kebingungan.**

**"begini shiho,aku takut ini akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita,tapi aku tidak bisa memendam perasaan ini dan menipu perasaanku sendiri terus menerus" kata shinichi sambil menatap wajah wanita yang berada di sampingnya itu**

**shiho pun merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya,dan begitu pula dengan shinichi.**

**"aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ada di pikiranmu kudo-kun"kata shiho sambil menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.**

**"shiho..."diam sejenak dan shinichi pun menghirup nafas dalam dalam,"mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"kata shinichi dengan lembut kepada perempuan disampingnya itu,shiho miyano**

**mata shiho pun membulat sempurna dan muncul rona merah di pipinya**

**"dan kau juga harus tau aku menanyakan ini bukan karena aku menginginkan kau menjadi pelarian cintaku sekarang ini,aku melindungi mu juga karena kau yang membuat antidote APTX4869,aku melindungimu karena aku mencintaimu"kata shinichi menjelaskan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada shiho dengan wajah memerah.**

**shiho hanya menatap shinichi dengan perasaan senang karena ternyata shinichi juga mencintainya sama seperti dirinya mencintai masih terdiam dan bingung harus berkata sinichi melanjutkan perkataanya**

**"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu,kalau kau tidak membalas perasaanku kepadamu,aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti,dan kalau kau membalas perasaan ku kepadamu ,aku merasa sanga..." kata kata shinichi terpotong**

** ternyata shiho sudah mencium bibir sinichi dengan lembut dan penuh dengan hasrat,shinichi pun membalas ciuman terasa berhenti,suara hewan hewan kecil dan suara mobil yang melewati jalanan seakan dimakan oleh kegelapan malam dan hanya menyisakan mereka,mereka yang sedang di mabuk cinta,shinichi kudo sang detektif terkenal dan shiho miyano mantan anggota BO yang membuat hidupnya sengsara serta hidupnya jungkir balik tak karuan seperti tanpa gravitasi,setelah ciuman itu berhenti,waktu pun terasa mulai berjalan dan suara suara hewan kecil disekitar mereka mulai terdengar lagi.**

**"kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya tantei-kun?"kata shiho sambil tersenyum,senyuman paling tulus yang pernah dia keluarkan**

**shinichi hanya menatap shiho dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.**

**"aku juga ingin jujur kudo-kun,aku juga mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu,kau juga harus tau kalau kau adalah orang yang terpenting dalam hidupku selain profesor agasa,aku juga takut menyatakan perasaan ini karena takut akan menghancurkan persahabatan kita..."kata shiho dengan rona merah di pipinya.**

**shinichi pun merasa beban di hatinya terangkat dan merasa sangat senang,"shiho..."kata shinichi sambil membuka mulutnya dan masih dihiasi wajahnya yang memerah.**

**"tantei-san,kau dan aku ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama,dan rasa ketakutan yang sama"sambil membelai pipi pria itu**

**"kau benar shiho..."shinichi melihat jam"yah sudah larut malam sebaiknya kita pulang ,aku tau pasti profesor sudah mengkhawatirkanmu"kata shinichi sambil memegan tangan shiho yang sedang membelai pipinya. **

**"iya,aku setuju dengan pendapat mu"kata shiho menanggapi perkataan shinichi barusan**

**shiho melepaskan tangannya yang sedang di genggam shinichi dan menautkan jemarinya ke jemari detektif terkanal dari timur itu...'sesampainya didepan rumah profesor'  
"oh shinichi...terima kasih sudah mengantar shiho-kun pulang" kata profesor agasa dengan wajah gembira**

**"tidak masalah profesor,lagi pula aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya"kata shinichi sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal,setelah itu shinichi ditawari shiho untuk makan malam shinichi menerimanya karena kebetulan shinichi belum makan,sesudah makan malam shiho mengantar shinichi sampai depan pintu rumah profesordan...**

**"kudo-kun..."kata kata shiho membuat shinichi berhenti.**

**"iya shiho?"jawab shinichi sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya itu**

**lalu shiho mendekatinya berjinjit dan mencium pipi shinichi,"terima kasih untuk malam ini"kata shiho**

**shinichi terdiam dan tidak lama untuknya untuk mengatasi kekagetan yang dia alami,"terimakasih kembali atas makan malamnya"balas shinichi dengan lembut.**

**"sampai jumpa besok shiho-chan"kata kata shinichi membuat shiho memerah **

**"sampai jumpa besok shin-chan"balas shiho**

**mereka masuk kedalam rumah mereka dengan wajah senang dan bahagia**

**Malam itu adalah malam pernyataan cinta mereka,ke-esokan harinya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke amerika dan bersekolah disana untuk menghindari serangan dari BO(organisasi hitam),awalnya profesor agak keberatan,tetapi akhirnya dia mengizinkannya karena mengerti shinichi dan shiho sedang di dan shinichi menginap di apartemen adiknya shiho,ai haibara dan bersekolah di sekolah terkenal di sana.  
**

* * *

**semoga ada yang baca amiiiieeen,yang baca please review untuk fanfic gaje mungkin ooc dsb, fanfic ini masih ada lanjutannya,kalo ada lanjutannya nanti judulnya Kita semua sama...disana ada conan dan ai sebagai adik dari shinichi dan shiho,oke terimakasih atas perhatiannya ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**oke chapter dua,buat yang udah ngereview makasih ya semoga bermanfaat bagi saya,chapter dua sebenernya udah jadi tapi karena berhubung saya banyak latihan futsal dan sebagainya,saya jadi susah selamat membaca.**

* * *

**PAIRING: SHINICHI X SHIHO**

**Disclaimer:Aoayama Gosho**

**Perjalanan menuju Amerika**

* * *

keesokan harinya

'9.34''rumah shinichi'

"**hei conan apakah kau mau ikut ke Amerika bareng aku dan shiho?"tanya shinichi.**

**"yah untung karena aku sedang liburan,tidak ada salahnya aku ikut niichan ke Amerika"jawab conan**

**"baiklah,hei conan aku mau mandi dulu,sebaiknya kau pergi kekamarmu dan menyiapkan barang barang yang akan kau bawa nanti!"teriak shinichi yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamar mandi.**

**"aku sudah menyiapkan barang barang yang akan kubawa kemaren malam,karena aku mendapat sms dari profesor kemaren malam,jadi semua barang barang sudah kusiapkan"jawab conan.**

**"jadi barang barangku juga sudah kau siapkan?"tanya shinichi.**

**"enak saja!dasar pemalas,aku hanya bilang semua barang barang,bukan barang barang kita"teriak conan mengejek.**

**"dasar pelit!"teriak shinichi sambil masuk kekamar mandi.**

**"biarin,sudah sana mandi,untung aku sudah mandi,jadi tidak sepertimu,jam 9 begini belum mandi"teriak conan masih mengejek.**

**"yasudah tapi tolong masukkan barang-barang yang ada diatas meja dikamarku kedalam koper"teriak sinichi**

**"ya iya,sudah sana mandi!"jawab conan**

dirumah profesor

**"semua barang barang mu sudah siap shiho-kun?"tanya profesor ,sambil melihat barang bawaan shiho.**

**"iya aku sudah membawa semua barang barang yang akan kubawa profesor..."jawab shiho.**

**"hati-hati dijalan shiho-kun,semoga kawanan itu tidak mengetahui hal ini"kata profesor dengan khawatir.**

**"semoga saja begitu,lagi pula sementara ada detektif itu,aku akan aman bersamanya"jawab shiho sambil tersenyum."profesor aku berangkat dulu ya,ingat profesor,jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan berlemak"kata shiho.**

**"ahahahaha tenang saja shiho-kun..."jawab profesor.**

**Shiho PoV**

**'sudah jam segini,apakah detektif itu sudah bangun ya?semoga saja dia tidak bangun kesiangan,lagi pula kalau detektif itu masih tertidur,adiknya itu pasti akan membangunkannya'batin shiho**

**aku melangkah menuju kedepan rumah shinichi dan membunyikan belnya **

**TING TONG~**

**Normal PoV**

**TING TONG~**

**'itu pasti shiho neechan,kalau dia mengetahui niichan bangun jam segini habislah dia'batin conan,sambil berjalan menuju pintu,saat pintu rumahnya di buka,sugaan conan benar,conan pun membuka gerbang dan mengajak shiho masuk ke dalam rumah.**

**"hei co-chan,dimana kakakmu?"tanya shiho kepada conan.**

**"seperti biasa,dia bangun kesiangan dan dia sedang mandi sekarang"jawab conan menjelaskan.**

**"dasar pemalas"kata shiho.**

**'memang dia pemalas'batin conan.**

**tidak lama kemudian shinichi pun keluar dari kamar mandi.**

**"hei shiho sedang apa kau disini ?"kata shinichi yang baru keluar kamar mandi dengan memakai celana jeans panjang,dan baju hitam  
**

**"tentu saja aku menunggumu yang sudah bangun kesiangan"jawab shiho.  
**

**"Maaf maaf kebiasaanku muncul lagi"jelas shinichi.**

**"sudah sudah apa tidak akan terlambat kalau kita berlama lama disini?"tanya conan,menghentikan aksi mereka itu**

**"i iya kita harus buru buru" jawab shinichi dan shiho barengan.**

**"kamu ikut co-chan?"tanya shiho**

**"iya neechan,aku bosan disini terus selama liburan."jawab conan.**

**mereka pun mengambil barang bawaan mereka masing masing dan keluar rumah shinichi.**

**"oke ayo kita berangkat!" kata mereka sambil menaiki taksi untuk pergi kebandara.**

** sampai dibandara mereka langsung menaiki pesawat mereka yang sebentar lagi akan lepas landas karena mereka terlalu lama di rumah pesawat berangkat pukul 3.00 tepat,perjalanan menuju bandara itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama.  
**

**-di pesawat-**

**'untung kita tidak terlambat' batin shinichi."aku tidur duluan"ucap shinichi sambil memejamkan matanya.**

**"ya aku tau kau kelelahan,sebaiknya kau juga co-chan"kata shiho kepada conan.**

**"i iya neechan"balas conan.**

**saat shinichi dan conan sudah tertidur shiho pun ikut tertidur,dia menautkan jemarinya ke jemari shinichi yang lebih besar di tangannya.**

**'selamat tidur shinichi'batin shiho.**

**-keesokan harinya-**

**"hei shiho ayo bangun kita sudah mau melakukan pendaratan"shinichi mebangunkan shiho.**

**"i iya"kata shiho sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya,saat itu pun shiho menyadari tangan shiho sudah tidak memegang tangan shinichi,saat dia melihat wajah shinichi,wajah shinichi sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus,saat dia melihat ke wajah conan,dia melihat conan sedang tersenyum,senyum kemenangan,shiho yang melihat kejadian inipun menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi saat dia sedang tertidur.**

**'begitu rupanya...'batin shiho.**

**-sesampainya di bandara Amerika-**

**sesampainya di bandara yang berada di Amerika mereka pun langsung menuju ke rumah ai ,karena dia sudah pindah dari apartemennya. **

**-didepan pintu rumah ai-**

**ting tong~**

**"iya sebentar"suara dari mulut seorang perempuan itu mendekat dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke pintu rumah Ai.**

**"HAI AIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAN"kata shiho sambil memeluk adiknya**

**"neechan kenapa ada disini ?bukankah kakak masih ada urusan di jepang?"jawab ai sambil melepas pelukan kakaknya.**

**"aku kesini untuk berlindung dari organisasi hitam itu,aku kesini bersama shinichi dan conan"kata shiho dengan riang.**

**"shinichi ini ai,ai ini shinichi dia adalah pacarku sekarang"kata shiho memperkenalkan shinichi kepada ai.**

**"senang berkenalan dengan mu"ucap shinichi dengan wajah tersenyum.**

**"aku juga"jawab ai.**

**"hei conan ayo perkenalkan dirimu kepada ai!"bisik shinichi kepada adiknya.**

**'cantiknya...'batin conan,conan hanya bisa mematung melihat adiknya shinichi pun menyenggol tangan adiknya itu**

**"oh ahahaha, iya a a aku Conan Kudo Kelas 1 smp ssenang berkenalan denganmu"kata conan memperkenalkan diri dengan terbata bata sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
**

**'tampan...'batin ai."aku Ai Miyano kelas 1 smp sama sepertimu,senang berkenalan dengan mu juga conan-kun"kata ai sambil menyambut uluran tangan conan,tak terasa degupan jantung mereka bertampah cepat,tanpa disadari wajah mereka berdua (conan & ai ) memerah, kakak kakak mereka hanya bisa terdiam melihat sikap adik adiknya itu yang begitu aneh.**

**'dia juga setara dengankuuuu'batin conan.  
**

**"ayo mari kita masuk"ajak ai mengajak mereka bertiga masuk kedalam.**

**"ayo"ucap merka bertiga serempak.**

**mereka masuk ke dalam rumah ai dengan wajah lelah dan senang karena sudah sampai di rumah ai...**

**TBC**

* * *

**oke maaf ya untuk chapter kedua,aku hanya menampilkan perjalanan menuju Amerika saja,ntar di chapter tiga kalo nggak ada gangguan aku akan menunjukan perjuangan conan untuk mendapatkan waktu luang saya semakin sempit dan jadwal latihan futsal saya semakin padat karena sebentar lagi ada tournament(curhat),jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi,tolong review nya,saya juga minta kritik dan saran nya terimakasih^^.**


End file.
